Zwei Welten
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Zorro konnte nicht anders als eifersüchtig zu sein...


**Titel:** Zwei Welten

**Originaltitel:** Futari No Sekai

**Autor: **ynm  
><strong>Übersetzerin:<strong> Schattentaenzerin  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> One Piece  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Zorro x Ruffy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Romantik  
><strong>Warnungen:<strong>Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. Nada. Niente. Leider.  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Zorro konnte nicht anders als eifersüchtig zu sein...

**Wortanzahl:** 948 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Zwei Welten**

Zorro konnte nicht anders als eifersüchtig zu sein als Ruffy anfing an Ace zu kleben wie eine Art Blutegel wann immer Ace Lust hatte vorbei zu kommen um 'nach seinem Otouto* zu schauen.' Der Bastard würde nicht einmal da sein, wenn er sich nicht um andere Geschäfte in der gleichen Gegend kümmern müsste. Nichtsdestotrotz war Ruffy glücklich wann immer Ace zu Besuch kam und Zorro konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen ihm dies zu sagen und dabei das Lächeln, dass er so schätzte, von Ruffys Gesicht zu wischen. Das ließ Zorro zurück, der wie ein bunter Hund hervorstach, wann immer Ace und Ruffy zusammen waren und sie sich durch ihre enge Verbundenheit seit ihrer Kindheit verstanden ohne Worte gebrauchen zu müssen.

Und dann, dann war da dieser geheimnisvolle rothaarige Bastard, der Ruffy den Strohhut gab, den er mehr schätzt als das Leben selbst und der nun das Symbol ihrer kleinen, dysfunktionalen Familie war. Es war also dieser rothaarige Bastard, dem Ruffy versprochen hatte eines Tages Piratenkönig zu werden. Von dem was Zorro aus Gesprächen mit Ruffy herausfand, hatte der rothaarige Bastard Ruffy davor gerettet aufgrund seiner neu erworbenen Gum-Gum-Kräfte zu ertrinken und beinahe von einem Seekönig verspeist zu werden, wobei er jedoch seinen Arm verlor. Okay, er war vielleicht nicht so ein großer Bastard, da er Ruffy das Leben gerettet hatte und all das, aber es ließ Zorro kein bisschen besser fühlen über das absoluten Vertrauen, das Ruffy in diesen erwähnten Bastard hatte.

Zorro mochte es wirklich nicht, dass er nichts über Ruffy, als er jung war, wusste. Dies bedeutete, dass er Ruffy teilen musste mit den Erinnerungen an Menschen, die Ruffy kannte als er jung gewesen war, und Zorro hasste es zu teilen. Was Zorro gehörte, sollte ihm ganz alleine gehören. Aber er wusste, dass Ruffy nicht glücklich war solange er nicht viele Menschen um sich hatte, das er es liebte neue, interessante Menschen zu treffen und er zog Menschen, Freunde und Feinde gleichermaßen, an aufgrund seine Art wie ein Hoffnungsstrahl zu scheinen.

Also, schlussfolgerte Zorro, hatte Ruffy verschiedene Geschichten und Beziehungen mit verschiedenen Leuten und egal wie nahe Zorro ihm war, es würde immer bestimmte Teile in Ruffys Leben geben von denen Zorro nie etwas wissen würde. Den einzigen Trost, den Zorro hatte, war das er der Einzige war, der das Privileg hatte seinen Captain dicht an seiner Seite zu haben, wenn sie nachts schliefen und sich eine Hängematte sowie Decke teilten. Nami hatte gesagt, dadurch sparte sie eine Extra-Decke zu kaufen und Sanji hatte gedroht, sie beide für den Rest ihres Lebens aus der Männer-Koje rauszuschmeißen, sollten sie es _wagen_ einen Mucks in der Nacht zu machen oder auf irgendeine Art seinen Schönheitsschlaf zu stören. Zorro war gerade dabei Nami, diese Teufelin, davon zu überzeugen ihnen einen eigenen Raum zu geben. Ruffy war immerhin der Captain. Er verdiente sein eigenes Zimmer. Allerdings hatte Zorro das ungute Gefühl, dass er und seine Brieftasche nicht unverletzt entkommen würden.

Der Gegenstand seiner Gedanken und Gefühle rührte sich in seinen Armen mit einem großen Gähnen und einem Strecken.

"Zorro, schläfst du immer noch nicht?", fragte Ruffy schläfrig und rieb seine Augen.

"Denke nur über Zeugs nach", grunzte Zorro, während er sanft die schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die in Ruffys Augen fielen, weg schob. "Schlaf wieder ein."

"Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn Zorro nicht auch schläft!", winselte Ruffy, sich in Zorros Armen winden bis er in einer bequemeren Position war.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Zorro.

"Weil!", piepste Ruffy und strahlte Zorro an als würde seine Antwort Sinn machen für andere Leute, außer Ruffy selbst natürlich. Ruffy machte immer Sinn für Ruffy.

"Weil...?"

"Weil ich mit Zorro einschlafen will, mit Zorro aufwachen will, mit Zorro Frühstück essen will, mit Zorro Mittag essen will, mit Zorro Abendbrot essen will, Nickerchen mit Zorro machen will, alles mit Zorro machen will!", verkündete Ruffy mit dem breitesten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und streckte seine Arme weit auseinander um zu betonen wie groß der Umfang von 'alles' war.

Zorro starrte Ruffy an, erstaunt darüber wie jemand so hohlköpfiges es immer wieder schaffte die Worte zu sagen, die man so dringend hören musste.

„Zorro? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst so komisch aus. Du solltest Chopper dich ansehen lassen, wenn du dich krank fühlst", sagte Ruffy mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln und legte seinen Handrücken auf Zorros Stirn um diese nach Fieber zu überprüfen.

„Nein, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Nun schlaf wieder ein", beruhigte ihn Zorro und zog die Decke zurecht, damit sie sie beide zudeckte.

„Zorro wird auch wieder schlafen?", fragte Ruffy als er sich niedergelassen hatte.

„Ja, ich werde auch wieder schlafen." Zorro lächelte herunter auf Ruffy.

„Neehee! Oyasumi**, Zorro!" Ruffy grinste und streckte sich um einen Kuss auf Zorros Nase zu pflanzen, dann plumpste er wieder zurück auf Zorro, vergrub seine Nase in Zorros Halsbeuge und schlang seine Arme um Zorro.

Zorro lächelte. Obwohl Ruffy Erinnerungen hatte, die Zorro nicht mit ihm teilen konnte, hatten sie beide Erinnerungen zusammen, die andere nicht mit ihnen teilen konnten. Mit diesem Gedanken schlang Zorro seinen Arm um die Taille eines schon schnarchenden Ruffys, dessen Atem Zorros Schlüsselbein kitzelte, und schloss seine Augen, eifrig die Morgendämmerung des nächsten Tages erwarten , sodass sie mehr gemeinsame Erinnerungen erschaffen könnten, nur sie beide zusammen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Omake**

„Oi Marimo***, heb dir dieses frischverliebten Geturtel für tagsüber auf. Manche Leute versuchen hier zu schlafen."

„Halt den Mund. Egal wie viel du schläfst, es wird dir bei deinem Aussehen nicht helfen."

„Wie bereits von dir bewiesen. Egal wie lange _du_ schläfst, du siehst immer noch nach scheiße aus."

„Was du..:!"

„Zorrooooo…!"

„Ja, Ruffy. Schlaf wieder ein."

„Man, du stehst so unter dem Pantoffel."

„… halt den Mund. Zumindest krieg ich was."

„… Arschloch."

Ende

**Ü/N:** Übersetzung für die japanischen Wörter. Hoffe Sie sind richtig. Mein Japanisch ist ziemlich eingerostet. *blush*

* = kleinen Bruder

** = Gute Nacht

*** = Matrose (denke ich...)


End file.
